This study examines the relationship between perinatal and early postnatal factors and the occurrence of seizure disorders and cerebral palsy in childhood. The project derives from the data of the Collaborative Perinatal Project, a large prospectively-followed population (approximately 60,000 mothers, with their children followed to seven years of age). The univariate screen of maternal, obstetric and pediatric risk factors, demographic analyses and studies of natural history have been completed. The major focus has been on the multivariate assessment of the data bank which has been substantially completed, including correlation and regression analyses relating to the etiology of both disorders. Final manuscripts in each area have been completed including pre and postnatal predictors of both disorders. This project has been completed.